Tomoe Asaka
Tomoe Asaka is a minor character in Danganronpa: Despair Drive, who was only mentioned by name. She became a resident of Jabberwock Island after being assigned to it by the Future Foundation. She had the talent of Ultimate Surgeon before the Tragedy. Appearance Tomoe is a tall young woman, with dirty brownish-blonde hair in a messy bob cut and red eyes. Tomoe has a tall figure, being the tallest girl on the island, and the third tallest person overall. However, she is also noticeably flat-chested and rather masculine in appearance, often being confused for a boy. Her main outfit consists of a bluish-green blazer, a light salmon pink collared shirt, and light brown pants that are rolled up to her mid-calves. She wears black high heels, square glasses with black frames, and a white cravat. Her cravat doubles as a container for a mask, gloves, scalpel, and sutures, and as such she carries it everywhere with her, as Tomoe likes to be as prepared as possible. She also keeps other surgical tools in her pockets as she sees fit. Personality Tomoe is often described as volatile, being short-tempered and becoming angry at the smallest provocation. She has trouble keeping herself under control, as the only way she learned how to manage her emotions was to be aggressive and take them out on other people. Tomoe also likes being the main authority and hates being questioned by others, believing that they should be listening to her. Tomoe also has a slightly narcissistic side, thinking of herself as a genius and everyone else as being lesser, with a few notable exceptions. However, she often shows regret for her outbursts after they happen, not truly wanting to hurt anyone. If someone happens to get past her iron walls, Tomoe becomes fiercely protective and ready to help them at a moment's notice. Tomoe also has a very strong regard for her definition of honor, believing that life is a very valuable thing no matter whose it is. While Tomoe often resorts to threats of violence in order to get what she wants, she would never actually harm someone, and Honoka is one of the few people who picks up on this. Tomoe believes that life is always valuable, and absolutely despises the thought of killing or harming anyone. She also has a very gentle, sweet side, as evidenced by her relationship with Mikan and her little sister. Tomoe is very accepting and forgiving towards the few people closest to her, doing anything she can to help them and keep them happy. Tomoe would also not hesitate to save the life of anyone at all, no matter who they are or what they did. When she operates, Tomoe becomes very precise and methodical, with all traces of any previous strong emotion completely gone. She is very skilled at sticking to routine, although this makes any attempts at improvisation awkward, as she is always by-the-book in everything she does. Changes to routine make her obviously incredibly anxious, although she does her best to hide this. Tomoe doesn't particularly enjoy thinking about deep things, not really understanding things such as philosophy and thinking of them as a waste of time. She can be considered to be very pragmatic and intelligent, although not necessarily a very deep thinker. This seems to be more out of apathy than any kind of ignorance, as she displays a very uncaring attitude towards anything that she doesn't consider to be important. Tomoe also has a desire to do things that are traditionally feminine, although she keeps this a secret as much as she can. Backstory Tomoe was born with very poor eyesight, such that she was almost blind at birth. After many eye surgeries as a very young girl, Tomoe was able to see, although she would still need glasses for the rest of her life. However, due to the fact that doctors were very familiar to her because she had been seeing them since she was very young, Tomoe began to idolize doctors, aspiring to become one herself. Her uncle's death at the hands of an incurable disease only cemented this belief, and soon Tomoe began to aspire to become a doctor herself. While her parents supported her dream, they also didn't believe that she would be taken seriously as a girl entering medical school to become a surgeon. As a result, if she was to go to medical school, she would be required to pretend to be a boy by her parents. Due to the seriousness of her dream, Tomoe begrudgingly agreed to this condition. She was made to cut her hair, dress in boys' clothes, and act like she was a boy. As a result, Tomoe ended up learning to act more masculine, beginning to express her emotions by way of anger rather than anything actually constructive. Tomoe grew to resent her sister, who didn't have to hide who she was and could be genuine with the support of her parents. While she knew that their parents had good intentions, Tomoe still became more and more bitter. However, she managed to achieve her dream of becoming a surgeon, despite the fact that it came at the cost of her own identity. Relationships Mikan Tsumiki As absurd as it sounds, Mikan is one of the few people that Tomoe shows her very gentle and sweet side to. Due to the kind treatment that Tomoe gives her, Mikan has become incredibly attached to her, showing almost extreme devotion and becoming very clingy. They do tend to keep their relationship somewhat hidden, to the degree that it was a surprise when Tomoe told the rest of the group that they were together. Tomoe has become very protective over Mikan, becoming easily angry if she even perceives that someone hurt or scared her. Tomoe accepts and loves Mikan for who she is, something that Mikan has barely experienced in her life. Mikan has a bit of a fear of physical intimacy due to her past sexual abuse, which results in Tomoe trying her hardest to keep everything they do as slow and gentle as she can. Due to the good treatment that Tomoe gives her, Mikan often sticks next to her, almost thinking of her as a dame in shining armor, here to rescue her. Hajime Hinata Tomoe treats Hajime with more respect than normal, enjoying the fact that he's rational and sensible enough to not annoy her or get in her way at all. She enjoys spending time with him, despite her main antisocial attitude. Nagito Komaeda Tomoe simply thinks of Nagito as a total nutcase, acting cold even for her standards around him. Despite this, Tomoe is still concerned over Nagito's health, making it clear that if the need ever arose, she would save him, yelling at him the entire time. Kazuichi Souda Tomoe still scares Kazuichi. Her volatile attitude and tendencies to threaten violence more often than not end with tears and yelling as far as he's concerned. Kazuichi doesn't understand Mikan's attraction to Tomoe, thinking that she must be talking about someone else entirely when she talks about the person she loves. Tomoe is more or less uninterested in Kazuichi, not really seeing any reason to harass him too much. Usagi Eguchi Much like Hajime, Tomoe respects Usagi. Her respect for Usagi is much more professional than it is with Hajime, due to Tomoe and Usagi being a doctor and a lawyer, respectively. However, Tomoe doesn't really consider Usagi to be a friend, mostly considering her to be someone she respects. Ryuichi Tochikura Despite Tomoe's usual antisocial nature, Ryuichi is one of the few people that she can't bring herself to dislike. She actually finds him to be rather cute in a puppy way, petting his hair and touching his face a little bit. Ryuichi doesn't mind this that much, finding it very preferable to being on her bad side. Honoka Shiozawa Honoka and Tomoe have a relationship of mutual loathing. Honoka finds annoying Tomoe to be incredibly fun, going as far as to stack things on her while she's sleeping and stealing her drinks, taking a sip of it, and putting it back in the holder. Tomoe often threatens violence towards Honoka, claiming that she would kill her if she had the chance, which Honoka knows to be bluffing. As a result, Honoka isn't afraid of Tomoe at all, although she does try and avoid her in bad moods for her friends' sake. Despite the fact that Tomoe threatens Honoka, Tomoe would still save Honoka if she had to, and Honoka knows that the feeling is mutual. Yotsuba Murasaki Yotsuba treats Tomoe with a level of respect that she doesn't really like, as it makes her feel incredibly awkward. Yotsuba insists on calling Tomoe "Doctor", and listens to her due to her perceived high status much more than she listens to most other people. Tomoe doesn't know how to respond to this, simply feeling awkward. Nozomi Asaka Tomoe initially had quite a bit of resentment for Nozomi, hating the fact that Nozomi was able to be who she really was without being forced to sacrifice herself for lofty dreams, and the fact that Nozomi never interjected or tried to help Tomoe. However, Nozomi revealed that she greatly admired the amazing talent that Tomoe had, and that she wished she could have done something like that. Tomoe has mostly grown past her resentment for her younger sister at this point, showing her gentle side much more around her. Purin Despite the fact that Purin is only a toy, Tomoe finds her cute, at the very least. However, Tomoe also finds her to look depressing, due to the fact that her limbs and ears were ripped off and are poorly held on by bandages. Quotes * "My name is Doctor Tomoe Asaka." * "Shut the hell up. I'm not your friend." * "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" * "Don't call me Doctor. It's weird." * "I'll have you know that I can be a pretty girl too, if I want! You're supposed to call me pretty!" * "That's a disgusting question that I'm not even going to dignify with a response. Life is the most valuable thing in the world, no matter who it belongs to." * "DO YOU FUCKING WANT EUTHANASIA?!" * "I'm going to SUTURE YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" * "Don't you dare talk to Mikan that way. If you ever touch her, you're going to die." * "Scalpel...uh, I mean...where's the bread knife?" * "...Mention what I just said and you are dead, capisce?" * "If someone needs helping, I help them. It's that simple." * "I don't care who it is, as long as they're with me, they're nothing more than a patient. Any bad things that they've done are left outside of the O.R." * "Who am I kidding, I can't get mad at him. He's so cute." * "Everything is shitty and I want to cease to exist." * "Helping people is my purpose. It's why I'm here. If I can't save anyone's life, I can't call myself a doctor...or an Ultimate." * "Everyone is fighting, every day around me. All of us have hope that helps us." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan characters